How do you Fail at Dying?
by KirbyFan741
Summary: Tenshi is drowned in a river, dies and ends up in another dimension! Her older twin bother and best friends are also dragged along and they're stuck in the middle of a war! Man, Lady Luck is NOT on Tenshi's side today. Slight JapanxOC later with other slight pairings. NO YAOI!
1. Chapter 1:The Prologue of Drowning

I don't own Hetalia :( but ENJOY THE PROLOGUE OF MY FIRST STORY!

* * *

It was a normal day nothing would've gone, but my luck is horrible, anyway my name is Tenshi Kageyama, I'm 21 years old. I have long dark colored hair with bangs that cover the bandages on my right eye, my left eye however is a chocolate kinda brown color. I work at a near by restaurant as a waitress.

~TIME SKIP~

After work, I started my journey home when some random people garbed in black cloaks took me by surprise, tying my hands and legs. "L-let me go!" I manage to stutter out. I went ignored as I saw them approach a river. My eye widened as I realize what they were doing. I struggled against the ropes but they were too thick. The next thing I knew I was surrounded in water. The water entered my lungs as I tried to reach the surface.

"I think she's drowning," a voice said. "We should get her out before she-" I could hear the last part because my surroundings started disappearing as water entered my lungs. Black dots appeared as I lost consciousness. I wouldn't have guessed what would happen next.

* * *

Sorry for the short prologue I'll try to make the next Oc is going to be the cover picture. Thanks for reading and please review! See you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: Chapter of Confusion

I still don't own Hetalia :( ENJOY! LET THE RANDOMNESS COMENSE!

* * *

Axis' POV (Just because)

"Germany! Japan!" Italy yelled as he ran toward his two friends. "I was running away because I saw Britain and while I was running a girl fell from the sky so I ran here to tell you I was running away becau-"

"Why didn't you help her you idiot!" Germany interrupted. "The Allies could have her by now and are convincing her to join their side!" That answer was only about half right.

Britain's Location

"Miss, miss, are you alright?" Britain asked the unconscious. "Why would she answer she's out col-" Britain was thinking aloud when a boy who looked similar to the girl fell from the sky directly on Britain. "Ow! That hurt!" Britain exclaimed.

"Ow," said the male. He had medium length dark hair and dark brown eyes. "Gosh, I guess it's not everyday you fall out of the sky right? Ummm... Sir?" The man was only talking to a K.O.'d Britain. "Crap, now I can't ask where I am! Better explore where I am so I can get back home to find my little sister."

~Back to the Axis~

"YOU IDIOT! Why didn't you help her you idiot!" Germany yelled at Italy while shaking his shoulders.

"Ummm... Germany, I'm sorry to interrupt, but if you wanted to stop the Allies from gaining another ally..." Japan said interrupting Germany yelling at Italy.

"..." and so Germany dragged the rest of the Axis toward the direction Italy came from.

Tenshi's POV

"Ugh... M-my head," I managed to stutter out. I can't see much it's all blurry, but I do see three no, four figures. One of them kinda looks like my big brother.

"WHO THE F*CK ARE YOU PEOPLE!" I heard someone yell. That sounds like my brother, no one I know curses that excessively other than my brother.

"Takashi?" I questioned.

"Tenshi! Tenshi! What happened to you?" Takashi said with worry. "I found your corpse by the river after I found your dead body out of a bunch of tree roots!"

"Wait 'DEAD' body?" I said with confusion. "When did I die? My head hurts thinking about."

"Miss, are you sure you're okay?" a man with dark hair and brown eyes asked me.

"No, I'm not sure what happened to me sir," I said softly. "I can't remember what happened."

* * *

Was that better? If it wasn't I would appreciate positive feedback that would make you enjoy the story more. Thanks for reading and please review! :3


	3. Chapter 3: The Hell is going on

I STILL don't own Hetalia. ENJOY!

* * *

Tenshi's POV

"Wait, Tenshi how much do you actually remember?" Takashi asked.

"I think the important things are one, where are we ? Two, who are these four? And three' why is the guy unconscious" I completely changed the subject with her three random statements.

"Ugh.. Bloody hell.." The blond guy said with a British accent. "Ow... That hurt you wanker!" I have a feeling that my first concern won't be answered. "Hey, who are you and why were you in the middle of the forest?"

I shrugged "Apparently, according to my brother," I said as I pointed to Takashi. "I died, if that makes any sense. Oh, by the way I am Tenshi Kageyama," I stated pointing at myself. The man had a sweatdrop appear on his head like in an anime, then again he looks like one of the characters from my friend's, Yuka, favorite anime, Hetalia. So does the guy yelling his fear of this Britain character , the blond yelling at the Italian in a German accent, and the silent asian man silently standing there. "Oh, wait. How did you fall unconscious?"

"I can't remember completely, but something fell from the sky and landed on me knocking me out," The British man replied. "But my real concern is why I'm outnumber?"

"Okay seriously what the f*ck is going on? What do you mean 'outnumbered'? Are you guys in some kind of war?" My brother asked confused. To be honest I have no clue what is going on either.

"We are in a war between the Allies and us the Axis," the German man explained. Allies? Axis? I've heard this before, I should have listened in history class. Something War 2, hmmm...Wait I haven't gotten their names! I should probably ask.

"Speaking of which, what are names? We were never properly introduced."

"Ve~ you're right I'm Italy!" the Italian exclaimed.

"I am Germany," the German said.

"I am Japan, pleasure to meet you," the quiet asian man replied.

"I'm England," the Englishman replied. "Now who is that boy you call your 'brother'?"

"I'm Takashi Kageyama. I am Tenshi's older twin brother, and friend ."

"Well it seems I must be taking my leave, or I'll be getting an earful from America," England said like he was annoyed with something and walked away.

"So the Allies weren't looking for another country to join them," Germany said as though he were thinking. "That doesn't matter. So you aren't a country."

"No? Why?" I was confused by Germany's statement. Why would I be a country?

"Are you guys just going to f*cking ignore me?" at this point I smacked my brother on the back of his head. he pouted and went to the nearest tree, which was literally a few inches away from where he previously stood.

"Ah, I would've made an alliance with you, but I can't since you're not a country, I can't. By the way which country are you two from?"Germany said completely ignoring my brother. I wonder how he did that?

"Japan," Takashi and I said symotanisily.(YAY FOR GUESS SPELLING!)

"Hmm... You don't seem to have much of an accent. Why is that?" Germany asked a little confused.

"I went to college in America until I... You know died..." I said. I turned toward Takashi and continued speaking. "How did you get here? I died and somehow didn't make it to the afterlife, but how did you get here, you couldn't have died."

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! kinda... Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be updated soon!


	4. Chapter 4: The Paranoid Blame

I don't own Hetalia! Also sorry for the super late update, I had writer's block.

* * *

"Hmm... You don't seem to have much of an accent. Why is that?" Germany asked a little confused.

"I went to college in America until I... You know died..." I said. I turned toward Takashi and continued speaking. "How did you get here? I died and somehow didn't make it to the afterlife, but how did you get here, you couldn't have died."

"You're right I didn't die," Takashi stated.

FLASHBACK!

"Huh, Tenshi is a little late tonight," Takashi said while looking out the window with a worried look. "I better look for her."

Takashi got up from his spot and headed out the door. He followed the path to the river and quickly walked to the bridge. "what is that thing stuck in those tree roots," Takashi said with an uneasy feeling. Takashi slowly and carefully made his way to water's edge and grabbed the thing in the tree roots. When Takashi grabbed it he realized the thing resembled a hand. Takashi pulled the thing further out of the water. He nearly dropped the hand when he realized what it was. Takashi face paled as he saw his younger sister's corpse trapped in the roots. Soon a bright light engulfed Takashi and the next thing he knew he was falling out of the sky and fell on top of someone.

FLASHBACK END!

"Wait a second!" Germany exclaimed. "You went to college in America! That means you must be a spy for the Allies!" At this sudden outburst everyone but Germany jumped a little.

"Who are these Allies? You guys still aren't being very clear," Tenshi said with a puzzled looking face. "I know you're in a war, but what year is it?"

"Ve~ what do you mean? It's 1942," Italy said in a matter of factly manner.

"FU-," Takashi yelled until his younger sister's hand covered his mouth.

"Still, I'm not taking any chances! We are going to take you to our holding cells until we know what to do with you," Germany demanded loudly. Germany bound Tenshi's and Takashi's hands using handcuffs that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Huh where did those come from?" Tenshi wondered, but her question went ignored.

"I am sorry for Germany's behavior. We are just taking safety precautions. You can never be too careful in war," Japan said quietly.

"Yeah, but there is something called being completely paranoid," Takashi grumbled.

"Calm down, Nii-san, it could be worse," Tenshi said calmly.

"..." Takashi just looked down at the ground as they followed the Axis to the holding cells.

"Okay, you're right, we're screwed," Tenshi said truthfully.

SMALL TIME SKIP!

Germany undid the handcuffs and put the siblings in two separate cell. The two siblings sat down in their respective cell and started looking around their cells. "Hmmmm..." Tenshi hummed as she looked around her cell. She knocked on the wall of the as if she were doing morse code.

"Hey! Stop that you aren't aloud to communicate with the other prisoner!" Germany commanded.

"Sorry, just curious what my cell is made of. I can stop if you want," Tenshi said with her hand in the air and a fake innocent smile.

"Yes I would appreciate it if you would stop."

Tenshi's PoV

After I knocked on the material I have a good idea what the wall is made of. All I have to do now is find a weak spot and kick down these walls. That Germany looks like a force to be reckoned with so I should avoid finding the spot when he's watching us. Japan would be suspicious of it too, so that means I should try while Italy is on watch duty. First I need to find out their watch schedule, then I will find the perfect time to kick these walls down.

* * *

What is Tenshi planning?! Whatever it is I don't want to be the Axis. Anyway R&R. Next Chapter may take awhile!


	5. Chapter 5: Short-Lived Victory!

I don't own Hetalia:Axis Powers only me OCs!

* * *

Knock, knock, knock. Japan was keeping watch of the prisoners, but kept hearing the annoying knocking sound. He turned to look inside Tenshi's cell to see Tenshi knocking on the walls saying a "No," or a "Not here," after every knock. "Takashi, move away from the wall closest to me," Tenshi said with a devious smirk.

"Fine," Takashi said not looking pleased as he moved from his spot. Tenshi felt the wall one last time before she used her left hand to break down the wall. Japan saw the wall tumble down, so he ran to get the other members of the Axis alliance. As he ran he heard another wall tumble down.

"Germany, the prisoners are escaping! I came here because I don't think I can get them myself," Japan sai with a flustered face from running.

"Jiyū!" The Axis heard a loud yell and turned towards the yell.

"Damare, baka!" They heard the female yell along with a smack. "We have to hurry so we can actually escape!"

"Fine, fine," Takashi grumbled as the left through the hole in the wall.

"Honestly, I hate to destroy another's property, but we need to find out where we are," Tenshi told Takashi a little irritated.

"STOP!" Germany yelled angrily.

"Keep running Takashi!" Tenshi yelled as they ran away from the Axis. 'I still have my sword since they didn't disarm me, but it's not like I can hold it!' Tenshi thought irritated at the fact both of her hands broke when she tore down the walls. Takashi and Tenshi came to an abrupt stop when they were at the edge of a forest, when they heard Germany's angry yelling they ran even faster.

WITH THE AXIS!

"Ve~ Germany why are we chasing Tenshi and Takashi?" Italy said confused. "I don't think they're Allies spies."

"I think Italy-san is correct," Japan said thinking about their unusual behavior. "In fact when we found them they didn't seem aware of the war happening."

"It could have been an act!" Germany stated stubbornly. "Whatever they are, we still need answers from them!"

WITH MY OCS!

"DON'T LOOK BACK TENSHI!" The older twin yelled.

"Know sh*t Sherlock!" Tenshi retorted sarcastically. Suddenly Japan caught up with his katana unsheathed running towards them. 'Dammit!' Tenshi thought as she pulled out her own katana from it's sheath. Japan noticed Tenshi flinch as the swords made contact. Tenshi hissed in pain as she swung her sword and flipped backwards, as she continued running will putting her katana back in her sheath. Soon Italy and Germany caught up to Japan only to see Takashi slip on an oddly placed banana peel causing Tenshi to stop to see if he was okay. In that small frame of time the Axis caught up to the twins. "See Taka, property damage only gets you in more trouble than before!" Tenshi exclaimed with too much enthusiasm.

"I guess you were right," Takashi replied with a sigh.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys and girls! Also below I will describe Tenshi and Takashi better!

Tenshi Kageyama

Age: 21

Hair: Black, down to mid back, bangs cover right eye, has a curl.

Eyes: Black, happy.

Face: Smiles a lot, has bandages over right eye.

Clothes: Normally white t-shirt with blue shorts.

Personality: Calm, happy, quiet, yet can be very sarcastic with her brother.

Takashi Kageyama

Age: 21

Hair: Black, short, has a curl.

Eyes: Black, has a mischievous look.

Face: Has a smiley face.

Clothes: Normally blue shirt with purple shorts.

Personality: Loud, can be very stupid, hates when his sister teases him.

Translations:

Japanese

Jiyū!- Freedom!

Damare, baka!- Shut up, Idiot!


	6. Chapter 6: The New Drop-ins!

I DON'T OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS! Also my other 2 OCs are joining this chapter.

* * *

"Crap! They caught up!" Takashi exclaimed surprised.

"Of course they did," Tenshi dead panned. "You slipped and I had to check if you were okay. But what I want to know is how banana got there."

"THAT IS NOT IMPORTANT!" Germany exclaimed angrily. "EXPLAIN WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

"I'd rather not," Takashi mumbled earning a smack over the head from Tenshi. "Ow!" Takashi rubbed the back of his head while glaring at Tenshi.

"We. Don't. Know," Tenshi said a little irritated. "If one of our friends were here they would know, but they aren't he-" Tenshi was interrupted by two familiar voices screaming from the sky. The two people landed. One of them landed gracefully on their feet. The other clumsily fell and landed on their back.

"Ow! That hurt!" The clumsy bluenette said rubbing her back.

"Woman up! Don't wuss out!" The white haired girl said to the bluenette.

"Ve~? What does woman up mean?" Italy said confused.

"It's like man up, but for women since we aren't men," Tenshi explained to Italy. The bluenette girl turned to face Tenshi and ran towards her at a remarkably fast pace.

"Tenshi-chan!" Japan said a little worried about Tenshi's safety, but was confused when the charge towards Tenshi became a warm embrace.

"I missed you so much Tenshi. What happened Shi and I found your dead body lying on shore of the river you live by," The bluenette said with tears pouring down her face.

"Oh come on! Tenshi-chan ends up in the hospital every other day because of her stupid stunts! It was only a matter of time until her stunts killed her!" The girl named Shi said as she laughed.

"Actually, I think some people wanted to test a way to find witches and I was the nearest person so they tied my arms and legs and threw me into the river. And it's every other month I end up in the hospital," Tenshi explained looking at her friend from the embrace of the bluenette.

"Ve~? Who are you two?" Italy asked with fear plastered on his face.

"Oh, how rude of us! My name is Hoshi Yuki or Yuki Hoshi for those who live in the West," Yuki said releasing Tenshi from her embrace.

"I am Seishin Shi or Shi Seishin, but you all can call me Shi!" The white haired girl exclaimed proudly.

"WHY ARE YOU IGNORING MY QUESTIONS!?" Germany yelled getting irritated at Tenshi avoiding the topic at hand.

"As I said earlier, ask them," Tenshi said as she jabbed her thumb in Yuki and Shi's direction. "They watch more anime than me."

"First, tell us your names so we know where this is," Shi said.

"Ve~ Okay! I'm Itlay! Do you want some pasta?"

"Konnichiwa, I'm Japan, pleasure to meet you."

"Guten Tag. I'm Germany."

"AH HA! Just as I thought!" Shi exclaimed as though she found the answer.

"Then what is it?" Tenshi said expecting an answer.

"I have no clue where we are..." Shi said with her voice getting quieter. Everyone glared at her, even Japan. "What the only person I could think of who knows where the hell we are is Yuka! And Yuka isn't here so none of us know."

"But I thought you and Yuki went over to Yuka's to watch that anime with all the characters named after countries!" Takashi exclaimed angrily.

"No," Yuki said happily. "We went over to play a game based off an anime where all the characters are named after countries." At this Tenshi face palmed.

"I still need information!" Germany said angrily.

"Ve~ Calm down Germany! We could get the information from them after lunch!" Italy said with a smile on his face most likely thinking about a big pasta lunch.

"Actually, lunch sounds good," Japan agreed with Italy.

"Okay lets go!" Shi said pumping her fist in the air.

Germany sighed. "Fine, but you are going to tells us everything about your life afterwards!" Germany stated frustrated and stressed about the whole situation going on.

TIME SKIP TO GERMANY'S HOUSE!

Tenshi was going in until a hand grabbed her wrist. She flinched at the pain that spreaded through her hand. "Ah, sorry Tenshi-san, I needed to check something with your wrist. It seems to be injured," Japan told Tenshi. "Here I can assist your hand if you would like."

Tenshi turned to face Japan and smiled causing him to blush a little. "Sure that would be nice," Tenshi said. Japan lead Tenshi to the bathroom in Germany's House and started looking for the first aid kit. "Um.. Mr. Japan? Why did you call me Tenshi-san when earlier you called me Tenshi-chan?" Tenshi asked.

"Oh I am sorry. It was a small mistake," Japan said as he found the first aid kit. Japan treated Tenshi's hand carefully. "Here, why don't we head back to the other's now."

"Hai," Tenshi said as she nodded and followed Japan to the location they were supposed to be. 'I'm not too excited to tell my life's story,' Tenshi thought grimly as she followed Japan to the dining room.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope you liked the little bit of Japan x Tenshi! And Yuki and Shi's Descriptions are down below!

Yuki Hoshi (Snow Star)

Hair: Short. blue, has a green highlight

Eyes: Lavender

Face: Has a gentle smile

Clothes: Pink T-shirt and red skirt

Personality: Shy, quiet, but opens up more after you get to know her

Shi Seishin (Death Spirit)

Hair: Mid back , silver

Eyes: Ocean Blue

Face: Happy and some what goofy

Clothes: purple T-shirt with baggy jeans

Personality: Silly, enthusiastic, energetic, enjoys teasing people in a friendly way


	7. Chapter 7: Questions and a small suprise

I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers! ENJOY!

* * *

Tenshi and Japan walked to the dining room, while awkwardly avoiding one another's eye contact. They glanced at one another for a brief second then looked away with a small blush dusted on their cheeks. When they arrived at the dining room they saw Shi teasing Germany, while Italy was trying to stop Germany from killing Shi, and Yuki was trying to stop Shi from teasing Germany. Takashi turns to the door to see Tenshi and Japan entering the room. "Hey! You two are back!" Takashi said as everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the door.

"Now that everyone's here we can start lunch and Germany can ask us questions, so we can give answers that make no sense!" Shi exclaimed as she started the pasta.

"Are you making pasta?" Italy asked Shi with excitement gleaming in his eyes.

"Yes,if you don't like it I can make something else," Shi said.

"No, it's fine. I love pasta!" Italy said with excitement.

"That's good because I really wasn't going to cook anything else," Shi replied with a smile.

Germany cleared his throat. "Why don't we start the interrogation," Germany said anxious to start the interrogation. "First of all I was wondering, why would anyone want to kill that girl?" Germany asked while pointing at Tenshi.

"I could only assume it was a mistake," Takashi said as he helped Shi with the pasta. "But there are some assholes who would like to kill Tenshi because their jealous."

"Why are they jealous Nii-san?" Tenshi asked not aware of it in the first place.

"Your innocence and kindness?" Takashi answered unsure.

"What innocence?" Shi joked.

"Shi, that wasn't very nice!" Yuki whined.

"But it's true," Takashi said.

"How is she not innocent?" Germany asked still pointing at Tenshi.

"Two things," Shi stated as she pointed at Germany. "First 'she' has a name, and it's Tenshi, and secondly pointing is rude."

"Well..." Tenshi started as she looked down as though she were ashamed of something.

FLASHBACK

12 year old Tenshi and Takashi were getting tucked in by their 18 year old sister Sakura. "Now go to bed you two. There is no murderers and/or robbers, so we are safe and sound," Sakura would tell them every night before bed, but this night was different. Near the middle of the night there was a sound that woke up the twins. They both looked at each other deciding what to do.

"Takashi," The younger twin whispered. "I'll be right back. You call the cops just in case."

"Okay, be careful Tenshi," The older boy said as he reached for the phone.

Tenshi crept down the stairs careful not to make a sound. When she reached the bottom she hid under the staircase with a small place to see what was going on in the kitchen. Tenshi saw two strange men entering the broken window. Then her parents walked down the stairs and saw the two men. One of the strangers saw Tenshi's mom and dad, so he told the other one. They approached Tenshi's parents with guns and shot them 10-15 times in the chest. When this happened Tenshi couldn't take it anymore and ran out of her hiding spot to check on her parents. Of course she was spotted, Tenshi continued to check on her parents as the two murderers approached behind her with a knife. Tenshi turned around then-

Takashi dialed the numbers 9-1-1. He was talking to the operator until Tenshi's scream echoed through the house. Takashi hung up as he quietly headed toward Sakura's room for safety.

Tenshi clutched her right eye as blood dripped down from her hand. The murderers proceed to approach Tenshi until- "This is the police!" A voice boomed outside. "Come out with your hands up!" Tenshi looked up and saw red and blue lights flash from outside as the strangers ran for the back door. The police caught them as the back door swung open. Sakura came down stairs with Takashi. Tenshi was getting dizzy from blood loss. The darkness enveloped Tenshi as her grip on her eye loosened.

FLASHBACK END

"And that is what happened to our parents and Tenshi's sanity," Takashi said sadly.

"Um... Okay next question," Germany said kinda suprised. "Do you have any family that would be concerned about your safety?"

"Yes," Yuki said quietly. "I'm an only child so my parents will be worried sick!"

"Not really," Shi said while thinking. "I'm a troublemaker so my parent don't really care what I do. Plus they have my younger 'angelic' sister to worry about," she said sarcastically.

"No," Takashi said. "My sister and I live on our own. Sakura died when Tenshi and I were 16, so we have no family that care."

"When did this become personal life questions?" Tenshi muttered.

"What about your extended family?" Germany asked not hearing Tenshi's statement.

"We don't talk about them," Tenshi said clearly getting a little angry thinking about their extended family.

"Back to the real questions," Germany said getting back on track. "Why weren't you aware of the war going on around us?"

"There's a war?" Shi said confused (Shi and Yuki haven't learned of it yet). "Wait if it's going on right now what if they come to your house and attack you right now?"

"Ve~? Hmmm... Now that you mention it-" Italy was cut off by the door getting knocked over.

"Holt Sh*t!" Takashi exclaimed as he fell backwards in his chair.

"Yo, dudes! I found the Axis talking to some girls and a boy!" Exclaimed a loud boisterous voice.

"Quickly! Out the back door!" Germany commended as Japan, Germany and the four guests followed. Italy was dragged out by Germany as Italy was crying about not getting his pasta.

"You're not going anywhere you bloody gits!" A familiar English man yelled. Tenshi looked forward to see one, no wait two people blocking their exit. Tenshi turned around again to see three men approaching them from the front door. Italy was waving a white flag rapidly as Japan unsheathed his katana. Tenshi reached for her own katana, but was stopped by Takashi's hand. She looked up at her older twin to see concern in his eyes.

"Yuki," Shi said in a serious tone. "Looks like we're forced to choose sides here."

"Yes, it would seem," Yuki responded. Tenshi looked between her friends and her brother, then she put her hand on the handle of her katana.

"Why don't they make the first move?" Tenshi asked confused.

"They're probably waiting for us to move," Germany growled.

"Sorry for breaking two of your walls," Tenshi apologized.

"I don't think now is the appropriate time to apologize, little sister," Takashi said glancing between the Axis and five newcomers.

"I agree with Takashi-san," Japan said. "We are outnumbered three to four."

"Not to make the situation worse, but there's actually six now," Tenshi said as a blonde man in a blue jacket and cape entered. "I think you forgot to count that man with the polar bear cub."

"Y-you can see me?" The man said quietly from England's left.

"Who can't?" Takashi and Shi said in unison.

"E-everyone..." The man looked down.

"I want to start this," A Russian accented man said as a dark aura surrounded him. "Kolkolkolkol.." The man chanted, Yuki joined Italy in waving white flags.

"Tenshi," Takashi said as he looked where his younger twin was, but she wasn't there. Takashi facepalmed. 'where did she wander off to?' Takashi thought exasperated. suddenly England and the easy to forget man fell unconscious. Tenshi was standing right behind them.

"Come on!" Tenshi exclaimed. "I found an escape route to the ocean!" The Axis and Tenshi's friends followed her toward the path to the water's edge.

"What are we going to do now! I don't want to die a virgin!" Italy wailed.

"Hang on," Tenshi said as she went into a crack in the rock and motioned for them to follow. there was an old warship in the cave.

"How long has this boat been here?" Germany wondered.

"Doesn't matter let's go!" Takashi exclaimed. They all quickly boarded the ship and left through a large opening in the cliff.

TIMESKIP!

Shi giggled as she looked in the horizon. "Those clouds look stormy!" Shi exclaimed with great joy.

"Wait wha-" Takashi had no time to finish his statement as a large wave consumed the ship. The ship was torn apart as the Axis washed up on the shores of an island. The group of four also washed up on a shore, but it was quite a ways from the Axis.

"Where are we?" Tenshi said drowsily.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long to update! :( I had writer's block. But thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8: The Light that Sent Them Back

KirbyFan741: Heck yeah! Back from vacation in Rhode Island and got even tanner (I'm Asian). Anyway, Tenshi do the disclaimer!

Tenshi: Fine, KirbyFan741 does not own Hetalia or some of the story. However she own her four OCs.

* * *

Chapter 7: The Light that Sent them Back

Tenshi's PoV

I was walking through the forest looking for food since we have none, Takashi was fishing, Yuki was looking for any other people while Yuka looked for a shelter. What was bugging me was thins feeling in my heart, I was worried about Japan, it was a feeling I'm not too familiar with. I want to stay close to him and be there his side, but it might not be feelings at all. Oh, well, I'll figure that put later. As I was walking I saw those people who attacked the Axis minus one. I was trying to escape quietly, but nope, the clique branch that ruins hiding spot just revealed my location. I turned around to see the man in the scarf holding a bloodied pipe with a creepy aura surrounding him. "You come quietly, da?" He said with a thick Russian accent.

"H-hai," I managed to stutter out. I followed the Russian man to where four other people stood. One of them was England, he seemed to still be upset about the whole being knocked unconscious thing because he was glaring at me. The second man was munching on burgers. The third man was checking how his hair looked in a puddle near by, while the fourth was complaining about how immature the western nations were. "I have brought a prisoner," The terrifying Russian man said as all the men turn to look at me.

"Well I can't believe such a lovely lady would be helping the Axis," The man with a French accent said as he approached me. "Oh no!" England said dragging the French man back. "I will not allow you to go near that girl!" "Oh, is someone a little jealous?" The French man was now provoking England. "Okay dudes, before we start another fight let's introduce ourselves. So okay, I'm America and I'm the Hero!" America exclaimed.

"Ni hao I'm China, aru," China said politely.

"I am France mademoiselle," France said as he handed me a rose.

"We've met, I'm England," England reminded me.

"I'm Russia, you want to be one with Mother Russia?" Russia said as the creepy aura surrounded him.

"No thanks," I said as I shrunk a little. I couldn't fight back because my hands are injured and I'm outnumbered. "So this is what England felt like," I muttered.

WITH TAKASHI!

"Shi! Stop decapitating the fish!" Yuki yelled at Shi.

"Mwahaha!" Shi laughed in mock evil as she bought the knife down on the fish's head.

"Poor fish…" Takashi though sadly. "Hmmm…. Tenshi should be back by now." Takashi was now a little worried. "Guys, we should start looking for Tenshi, it usually doesn't take too long to find some f*ucking fruit," Takashi told Yuki ad Shi.

Shi was going to decapitate another fish until she heard this, she handed the knife to Yuki and headed toward the forest. "You coming or what?" Shi said with concern for her friend. The other two followed Shi deeper into the forest, in hopes to find their friend.

WITH THE AXIS!

Japan just came back with an armful of fruit, while Germany looked for firewood, and Italy… Well he was being Italy building a sand pasta. "Germany," Japan started. "Where do you think Tenshi-chan and her friends are?"

"I don't know but-" Germany said before he was cut off.

"Veh~ not to be rude Japan, but isn't chan in our language used for people close to you?" Italy questioned.

"W-well, a-ah," Japan stuttered not knowing what to say.

"AHAHAHA!" A loud, yet familiar voice boomed. "I'm the Hero! China, I choose you!" China hopped down from the cliff with a wok, Japan unsheathed his katana as Germany got into a fighting stance. Italy being Italy, was waving a white flag begging to be sparred.

"HEY!" Another voice yelled from the forest. Everyone turned to look at the forest as Takashi, Yuki and Shi appeared. "Two things, First, this isn't f*cking Pokemon! Second, we are looking for my twin have you seen her?"

"Here," A hoarse voice said from Russia's shoulder. "And just for the record, I wasn't in any condition to fight." Tenshi looked tired and had a few bruises, but nothing serious. Takashi handed 2,000 yen (20 US dollars) to Shi who had the biggest smile on her face. Everyone raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. "Goddamn! Did they even give you water Tenshi? You sound horrible!" Takashi yelled up. "Thanks," Tenshi said. "Hmm… What's that Tenshi said as she looked at the ocean as a man in golden armor appeared, he had a strange resemblance to Italy. The strange part was he started singing, but Takashi just tuned it out by listening to Bad Apple on his iPod. "Takashi! That could have been an important clue and you just tuned it out!" Shi yelled at Takashi. "Was it important?" Takashi said with a smirk. "Well, uh no." "RETREAT!" America yelled. As the Allies ran a Russia accidentally dropped Tenshi off the cliff. Tenshi was falling head first, but below her a white light started to surround her when the light faded she disappeared. "The f*ck is going on!" Takashi yelled as the light surrounded him, Yuki and Shi. "The light is taking us somewhere, so I guess this is goodbye," Shi said as she looked at the Axis Powers. Shi saluted them and said, "I wish you luck in this war." With that the three humans were consumed by the light. "Germany?" Italy asked as he turned toward Germany. "Will we ever see them again?" "Probably not," Germany said as he looked at the ocean in the distance.

BACK IN THE OTHER WORLD

Tenshi woke up on the riverbed by her house she saw her brother and two friends lying on the shore as well. "What was I doing?" Tenshi muttered. "I feel like I'm forgetting something." Tenshi saw image of an Asian man bandaging her hands for a brief second. Tenshi looked down at her hand to see the bandages still there, and smiled a little. "Let's get going to Tenshi's house!" Shi's voice yelled. "Yeah, then we can make sure Yuka's alright," Yuki said quietly. "Tenshi wants to adopt her as our little sister," Takashi said. "I like the idea of being an older brother." Shi laughed at this. "Your like, five minutes older than Tenshi!" Everyone laughed as Takashi blushed at his stupid mistake. Tenshi smiled as she thought "Oh well, what ever we forgot probably can't be too important."

THE ENDS!

* * *

KirbyFan741: Thanks for reading this, I appreciate it a lot! Sorry if it wasn't too humorous. I am writing a sort of sequel. It's HetaOni five years after coming back to their home. It should be out soon so be patient.


End file.
